nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Visitor
'"The Visitor" '''is the fifth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-third episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 10, 2014. In the episode, a dinner party between Deeba, Elena, President Amy, Blake, and others goes terribly wrong when Deeba's brothers upset their grandmother with talk of imminent war. Deeba and Elena console each other upstairs. The Episode The guests had gone home. Only Elena, Deeba, her mother, father, four brothers, and the security force remained. Elena had lived with Gallifreyan all her life at Gallifrey Estate. She planned to spend the rest of her life in this house. After everyone left, Deeba's brothers were mercilessly beaten spoken to sternly. Elena went to bed early and Deeba and her mother were watching Doctor Who reruns. "Can you believe that display?" Deeba's father said when he entered the home theater. "It was absolutely uncalled for!" Mother agreed. "They really upset Grandma," Deeba said. "How is Mom?" Deeba's mother asked. Father shrugged. "Asleep." The doorbell rang. "That must be the night report. Get it will you, Deeba?" Deeba went to the front door. Every night at 11pm, one of the night guards delivered a report. Elena hardly answered so the guard would leave it in the mailbox. He probably only rang the doorbell because it was in the job description. Deeba opened the door. The guard jumped. "Oh my. Didn't expect anyone to answer." Deeba smiled. "You have the night report?" "Oh..um...no actually. You see, this woman..." the guard moved aside, revealing a 35-or-so-year-old woman with auburn hair and a crimp smile. "Her car broke down in the tunnel. She was hoping she could use the phone." "Oh," Deeba said. "We...uh..." the guard said quickly to justify himself, "the phone in our security booth is malfunctioning and we don't get cell phone service out here...I...I'm sorry, we'll leave." "Wait, God, hold up," Deeba said, "She can use the phone. I don't think she has bombs tacked to herself." The woman laughed. The guard escorted her inside. Deeba explained the situation to her surprised parents. Gallifrey Estate was not one for letting strangers in. "The phone is in the study," Deeba said, "Let us know when you're done." "Um, why don't you stay with her?" Mother asked. Deeba reluctantly obeyed. "I'm Deeba," she introduced herself. The woman giggled. "I know who you are! All of VMK knows the Gallifreyan family." "True," Deeba said, "What is your name?" The woman began to dial. "I'm Marie. I'm from Frontierland." Funny, Deeba thought, not much of an accent. Deeba sat on one of the couches. She watched the guard return to the TARDIS-looking police box at the entrance to the old mine. She laughed to herself when she thought of the poor flustered man at the door. He must not be used to breaking protocol. "Yes I need someone to give me a lift," Marie said on the phone, "Gallifrey Estate. There's a what? Are you kidding me? No, I don't want to. It's not polite. This is the freaking Gallifreyan home. Oh yeah? Well ### off you beatnik." She slammed down the receiver. "Thank you," Marie said, "I'll go into town." "Wait, is everything okay? Can they fix your car?" "Well," Marie said, "There's apparently a curfew in Storybookland. They won't let anyone out after midnight so they said I'm stuck here. I'll go find an inn. Thanks for your help though!" Marie left the study. "Wait!" Deeba said, "You can't walk to Storybookland. The mine can be dangerous. Thugs hang out near the end. You have to spend the night here." Marie's eyes widened. "Oh..uh..no..I could never. That's not...appropriate. You're...the family of...Gallifreyan...it's...not right." "It isn't," Deeba's mother said. "Oh my God, Mom, really? It should be because we're Gallifreyan's family that she should stay. I'll make up a room." "No, no, I'm going." Marie went to the door. "Let that woman out of this house and I'll disown you," Elena suddenly said from the upstairs. Marie saw who spoke and nearly choked from shock. Deeba's mother scowled. "Yes, fine, do you have any luggage in your car?" Marie shook her head, her hand still on the doorknob. "I'm sure we have something you can wear upstairs," Deeba said and pulled her to the staircase. Once Marie was settled in, the rest of the house went to sleep. Deeba felt particularly proud of herself, knowing Gallifreyan would have done the exact same thing. No one, no matter how much fame they earn, is above another human being. Deeba shot up in bed. She had a horrific nightmare. She kept hearing a creepy voice whispering in her ear. Deeba laid back down. She was sweating very grossly. She listened to the sounds around her. An owl hooing outside, a guard stacking firewood in the courtyard, the summer breeze, someone tiptoeing in the hallway. Someone tiptoeing in the hallway. Deeba slipped out of bed. She cracked open her door. A flashlight was descending the stairs. Deeba followed. The front door opened. Deeba saw a figure crawl out. She looked down the upstairs hallway. Marie's door was slightly open. Was she leaving in the middle of the night? Deeba grabbed a flashlight from the foyer closet and ran outside. The moon was low over the waterfall. Deeba went to the police box, but it was locked and the lights were out. They must have gone to the security barracks for the night. Deeba aimed her flashlight into the woods and headed there. She was beginning to feel a little scared. The police barracks were deep in the woods with various outposts for lookout. Deeba knocked on the door. There was always someone awake. The barracks became more illuminated. Deeba glanced up at the moon. It had just moved out from behind a cloud. Deeba knocked again. No one was answering. What the...? Deeba pushed on the door. It was stuck on something. Deeba slammed her body continuously into the door until it finally gave way. Deeba stumbled back and gasped. She tripped over a root and fell backward. She scrambled away from the door in absolute terror. The guard was dead. His throat had been slit. Deeba screamed for a guard. A hand appeared from within the barracks. It was missing two fingers. It was one of the guards. His throat had been cut, but not as badly. He mouthed the word "help" and then hit the ground. Deeba pulled herself to her feet and sprinted away from the barracks toward the orange light in the distance. Orange light. By the time Deeba realized the sound she heard of someone stacking firewood and the light that suddenly illuminated the barracks was a fire, Gallifrey Estate was a raging inferno. She heard the fire engines zooming through the mine, but none of her family was in sight. She stumbled toward the front door when it burst open. "MOM!" Deeba screamed, "DAD!" But it was neither. It was Marie. She ran out holding Elena's red hat. Her eyes locked on Deeba with horror. Then, she turned and ran into the forest. "HOW COULD YOU!" Deeba screamed at her. Marie did not stop. A window on the top floor shattered and Alexander leapt from it. He hit the ground hard, but he survived. Deeba pulled him away from the falling debris. Hannibal and Julius had softer landings. They hurried to help Alexander. The firemen emerged from the mine and hurriedly asked questions. "Anyone left inside?" "Our mother and father!" Hannibal said. "Douglas!" "It was Marie!" Deeba screeched. "And Elena!" Alexander moaned. Deeba dropped her flashlight. Elena. Deeba ran into the burning Gallifrey Estate. She didn't care. She ran upstairs. Her parents were passed out in the hallway. A fireman came up behind Deeba and grabbed the parents, one on each shoulder. "GET OUT!" he screamed at Deeba. Deeba coughed in the smoke. She pulled her robe over her face and ran into Elena's bedroom. Elena was by her closet, clutching something to her chest. "Grandma!" Deeba cried. She hurried to help her. A beam collapsed in the room. Elena gasped. "Deeba, please." She opened Deeba's hand and crammed something inside. "Her last word..." "Let's go, Grandma!" "Stop them, Deeba." "Grandma, please, we need to go!" A fireman emerged in the doorway. "Stop them. Find...it..." Deeba was grabbed by the fireman. "Grandma!" "It's real. The Cult...is...real...find them..." Elena slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. The fireman removed Deeba from the collapsing house. She did not let go of what Elena had given her. She clutched it until Gallifrey Estate gave way and fell. President Amy tearfully greeted the survivors. Douglas and Deeba's parents died of asphyxiation. Elena was killed by a collapsing beam. Alexander was paralyzed from the waist down. Hannibal and Julius had fractured ribs and bones. Only Deeba escaped relatively unscathed. Hours after the disaster, an extensive manhunt began for Marie. In Frontierland, every house was painstakingly searched for the murderess. Everyone named Marie was brought in for questioning. Only a week after Gallifreyan's death, her family suffered more loss. Deeba, because she was not 20, was moved into the care of the Orrupt-Wolley family. Callum, Rhys' son, asked his son, Remy, to take Deeba in. And so Deeba moved into her new home with Remy and his son, Blake. Days after the attack, her heart still heavy, Deeba received a letter in the mail. It had no return address nor a stamp. It was delivered by hand. The envelope was dark red with gold letters. It was made out to Deeba. Keeping the envelope closed was a beautiful seal. A bright purple circle enclosed by orange, red, teal, and pink sectors. Inside, a postcard-shaped piece of paper. It was the color of the gold lettering on the envelope. Written in red, cursive writing: "I'm sorry." Production Continuity and Story Arcs This is the second time a red envelope was mailed to one of the characters. The first was to Simon. Elena gave Deeba a message before she died. The message was revealed in "The Word." References A TARDIS-themed police box is another reference to Doctor Who. Trivia *It was never intended for the house to burn down. As production was writing the episode, sudden bursts of creativity led to this episode. *The choice to let the parents die was actually accidental; production forgot about them. *Douglas was chosen as the one to die because he seemed to be the most innocent. His death was just to invigorate the plot. *This, together with "The Descendent" is the first double-episode feature of the fifth season. *During the broadcast, the public believed that Elena and Deeba's decision would get everyone killed. They were correct. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes